Different navigation systems are known for the navigation by road users from a current position to a specified destination position. In them, the present position of the road user is usually determined and, based on the traffic resistances on sections of the road network on which the road user is located, as advantageous a route as possible is determined and output for the road user. For the determination of the route, current traffic data, for instance, with respect to a temporary traffic obstacle, may also be processed. The road user usually includes a motor vehicle, particularly a passenger car.
A determination device for determining the routs may be provided onboard the motor vehicle or at a central location. In the first case, the current traffic data may be transmitted to the road user in a wireless manner, and in the latter case, the acquisition of current traffic data may take place in any desired manner, and transmission between the road user and the central determination device usually takes place in a wireless manner.
If a traffic interference occurs, the traffic flow in the region of the traffic interference is usually difficult to predict. In particular, the traffic volume in the small and smallest space about the traffic congestion may be affected by the individual decisions of the drivers of the motor vehicles affected by the traffic congestion, it being unknown what information base these drivers have available to them.